Weapon Plus
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: He never knew that Sasuke had a sister, and now he has to reintroduce her back into society. It's not easy due to the attachment disorder she has and it's many compromising symptoms that'll play havoc on Naruto's instincts and her siblings. Sasuke x Kagome x Naruto
1. Break

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Naruto

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY FIVE TAILED DEMON DOG!! IT HAS NOT BEEN ALTERED IN ANYWAY OTHER THAN THIS NOTE!!**

* * *

Tsunade stared at the blond boy, and sighed wearily. She wasn't surprised that Naruto would what a break after what had just happened involving the Akatsuki. She had an idea already forming in her head, but it was far from the kind of break that Naruto was thinking. "Naruto, are you sure that you want this?" Tsunade questioned, watching him intently. She sighed as he nodded quickly. Well, it seemed that he would have no choice but to listen to her orders now.

She leaned back against her chair, and looked up. "Alright Naruto, even though we are tight for shinobi at this moment…I am willing to give you a break from your duties…on one condition." She said, watching as Naruto looked slightly confused.

"Condition?" He asked, not knowing where Tsunade was going with this.

Tsuande nodded, sighing. She knew that Naruto would most likely not want to do this, but it just had to be done. It was the only way to save her life. "Yes…the condition is that you must allow Uchiha Kagome to follow you…" Just as Tsunade thought, the fireworks began.

"What!? Uchiha…Kagome? You mean…there is another Uchiha alive?" Naruto almost shouted in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Tsuande would keep such a thing from him. _'Does Sasuke even know?' _Naruto vaguely thought, thinking of his former team-mate.

The Hokage sighed, and nodded. "I'll explain it to you. However, I want no interruptions. Do you understand?" Tsuande glared at him, and gestured for him to sit in a chair at his nod. She began as he did so.

"Alright…this may take awhile. Uchiha Kagome is the little sister of Sasuke and…Itachi. She is currently thirteen years old, two years younger than yourself…" She paused to see his reaction.

Naruto widened his eyes, Sasuke had a sister? Why did Sasuke never tell him? He listened to Tsunade intently, wanting to hear this story.

"The reason you have never heard of her…is because she had been in the hospital the majority of her life. When she was just two years old…she was attacked by a Hyuuga, obviously intending to kill her. She was lucky to survive the attack…but…" Tsunade looked down; this is where the story got difficult.

"But…?" Naruto questioned, needing to hear more.

"She was never the same again. She was immediately hospitalized after the attack, and it stayed that way for awhile. However…the Uchiha clan never visited her at all, the leader having an excuse that he had to run the clan. Itachi and Sasuke were forbidden to ever see her. Kagome was passed around from doctor to doctor, not really having a solid care-taker in her life. Due to this fact, Kagome did develop a severe and very uncommon attachment disorder…" Tsunade frowned as she was cut off.

"Attachment disorder? What's that?" Naruto asked, already enthralled with the tale. He still couldn't believe there was another Uchiha even alive, other than Sasuke and Itachi.

"An attachment disorder is the failure to form normal attachments to primary care-givers in very early childhood. This results in problematic social expectations and behaviours. The disorder that Kagome had is purely emotional and behavioural. The medics of the hospital noticed this very early…but there was nothing that could be done…" Tsunade sighed, she was the best medic, but even she could not heal emotional problems such as this.

Naruto only sat there, his blue eyes very wide. "And so…Kagome was left in the care for medics. However…almost immediately after the Uchiha massacre, she was taken out of the hospital…and put under Danzou's care." Tsunade glanced up to glare at Naruto, noticing that he was about to say something.

Naruto shut up instantly.

"Becasue she was an Uchiha, the only other one other than Sasuke, who still resided in Konoha, she was placed in a project called 'Weapon Plus.' That project was started not long after the Kyuubi attack…." Tsuande sighed, she really shouldn't be telling someone like Naruto this, only the council and herself actually knew about this.

"Originally the council had planned to make a…living weapon out of you. However, since you were the Yondaime Hokage's legacy, you fell under the Hokage's control. The Sandaime immediately rejected this idea, and let you live as you are now…" Tsunade carefully worded, so she wouldn't accidentally let in slip that Naruto was actually the Yondaime's son.

Naruto looked shocked at what could have been his life. Trained as a weapon for Konoha? That didn't exactly sound all that appealing. Naruto silently thanked the Sandaime in his mind.

"The council did not like this answer, so they made up an alternate plan. They told the Sandaime this, and he vaguely agreed, too busy to really listen of the contents of the project due to the fact that Konoha took a heavy hit from the Kyuubi. The project was named 'Weapon Plus' and it was kept top-secret from everyone. Konoha had a large dip within our military force, but the council planned to eliminate the problem with their plan…" Tsunade sighed, running her hands through her hair. Even she couldn't believe what the council had done.

"The council had collected ten orphans who had civilian parents that were killed within the Kyuubi attack. They did this because they were sure that no one would notice such a thing. They also included Uchiha Kagome in this project along with the ten orphans, knowing that no one would object. The council is not above creating living weapons…through the use of drugs and other methods. Their only existence and purpose was only to fight…" Tsunade glanced up at Naruto, who looked horrified at the even thought.

"With the drugs and other means, they were then experimented on extensively, and were genetically modified. Due to this gene alteration and the enhancing drugs, the council was able to reconstruct and enhance the civilian orphans' bodies, enabling them to compete against any shinobi with ease. They were then subjected to the most rigorous training regime imaginable. After that, they were placed in the ANBU branch, Root, to complete their training and lose all unnecessary emotions that would make would make them 'weak' in the council's eyes." Tsuande paused for a second.

"I'm sure you heard that 'Root' used Kirigakure's former method of their graduation test…" Tsunade closed her eyes wearily as Naruto nodded, an understanding look on his face. "Well, this is what happened between them…out of the ten experimental children, those who were not competitive enough, or who couldn't keep up with the others were discarded mercilessly…only three of the ten are alive today…and the council got the super soldiers that they desperately wished for…" Tsunade explained, looking up at Naruto once again.

"What happened to them?" He asked, just as soon as he got this answer, he would ask about Uchiha Kagome, and what happened to her. She was obviously still alive.

Tsunade pulled out four pieces of paper, and handed them to Naruto. "These are the current profiles of the three…" She sighed, already knowing that she was handing classified information to Naruto, but didn't really care. She knew that he was going to become a Hokage someday; he would just have to deal with it then. It would be easier on him if he knew already.

Naruto took the papers, and read the contents.

**Profile #1 **

Kirimi Sango

Age: 15

Gender: female

Height: 5 feet, 9 inches

Weight: 120 lbs

Current rank: ANBU

Features: Has super-human strength, can wield a large number of weapons, and can use up to three of the six elements

A successful experiment of the project 'Weapon Plus'

Naruto looked at the picture of the woman. She was pretty, with brown hair and eyes, outlined in pink eyeliner. Naruto looked at the second piece of paper.

**Profile #2**

Mikaze Miroku

Age: 15

Gender: male

Height: 6 feet, 1 inch

Weight: 165 lbs

Current rank: ANBU

Features: Was implanted with an ability known as 'Kazaana' and can use up to four of the six elements.

A successful experiment of the project 'Weapon Plus'

He glanced at the picture, seeing a handsome male with black hair and striking violet eyes. He sighed, and looked at the third profile.

**Profile #3**

Taisho Inuyasha

Age: 15

Gender: male

Height: 6 feet, 3 inches

Weight: 175 lbs

Current rank: ANBU Captain

Features: Has super human strength, can wield a destructive sword known as 'Tessaiga' and can use three of the six elements.

Successful experiment of the project 'Weapon Plus'

Naruto glanced at the black hair and brown eyes of Taisho Inuyasha quickly, wanting to get onto the last paper.

**Profile #4**

Uchiha Kagome

Age: 13

Gender: female

Height: 4 feet, 11 inches

Weight: 101 lbs

Current rank: N/A, was part of ANBU (Root)

Features: Wields the Sharingan, wields a 'special' sword known as Tenseiga and can use up to five of the six elements

Part successful, part failure experiment of the project 'Weapon Plus'

Naruto glanced at the picture, staring at her striking blue eyes, and long black hair. She certainly had the good looks of the Uchiha clan. His eyes narrowed at the profile. "What does it mean that she was only partly successful?" Naruto asked, looking serious for once.

"It means that while the genetic enhancing and the enhancing drugs did do the work that the council desired…she wasn't exactly the most obedient shinobi. She was put in the 'Root' branch, but even after their 'graduation test,' she still did not lock away the emotions that were deemed 'unnecessary' by the council, partly due to her attachment disorder. She was too much of a burden for them to handle, and was stripped of her rank, and was put back into the care of the hospital…" Tsunade explained, looking up.

Naruto raised a brow, and nodded. "Why do I have to take her with me… where ever I go?" Naruto asked, he wanted a break from the shinobi world, and didn't care where he did. Letting Uchiha Kagome follow him didn't sound all that relaxing.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes…this is the only way we can save her life. Due to her disorder and instability, she has killed many of the medics at the hospital. She is becoming more of a burden on the village, and the council has come up with a plan…" Tsunade frowned angrily at the plan, it was inhumane.

Naruto frowned also; it was probably bad, since the council came up with it.

"The council does not want to deal with her any longer; the first step of their plan is to impregnate her, as soon as she turns sixteen. The council desires more Uchiha's and Sharingan wielders, and thinks it would be very beneficial to Konoha. However, immediately after the baby would be born, the council would execute Uchiha Kagome, deeming her no longer necessary to Konoha…" She sighed, Naruto was her last hope.

Naruto reeled back on his chair, what kind of plan was that? Snuffing out a life just because she was too bothersome to handle, that was horrible. Naruto looked back up as Tsunade started to speak.

"However…I have worked out a deal with the council. If we can rehabilitate Kagome, then the council's plan would be forfeit…" The Hokage glanced up. "Which is why I plan for you to take along Kagome on your break, I have planned for you to go to stay within Konoha, though you may leave on a mission whenever you chose. However, you must bring along Uchiha Kagome with you, she has to be with you at all times." Tsuande ordered.

Naruto raised a brow, but nodded anyway.

"I also want you to help Kagome in any way you can, make her socially acceptable by any means necessary…" Tsunade stated, glancing at Naruto with hard eyes. It was the only way to save her.

Naruto nodded, a determined look in his eyes. He wanted to try and save her, she was a part of Sasuke's clan. He would do anything for Sasuke, even saving his detached sister.

Tsunade fished out another paper, handing it to Naruto. "These are the symptoms that you must look out for; Kagome does not care for any social expectations, and can easily manipulate you for her own desires. You must look for them, as they are not easily spotted." Tsunade warned, knowing that Kagome could be very dangerous when she wanted. Naruto would have to be careful, though if anything happened, he did have the Kyuubi's power and chakra.

Naruto nodded, and read over the many symptoms of Kagome's disorder. _'There's so many…' _He thought vaguely, knowing it would be hard to watch out for every single one. He wasn't the observant type.

'You also cannot reveal that Kagome was apart of 'Weapon Plus' or any knowledge that you know have of the project to anyone, including Sakura and Kakashi." Tsunade ordered, she couldn't let the anyone know about this experiment at all.

Naruto clenched his fist, agreeing. He pocketed the note, and his blue eyes widened as he noticed a shadowy figure behind Tsunade.

"I would really like to know why you were talking about me…" A female voice stated, her blue eyes looking mockingly at the two.

Tsunade turned around quickly, and sighed. She knew that Kagome would never attempt to hurt her, and any others in her presence. The Uchiha did admit once that she did respect the Hokage position, and its power.

"Uchiha Kagome…you came right in time…" Tsunade smirked as Kagome looked slightly surprised at her next words.

"I have given you your rank back…and you will be shadowing Naruto around everywhere…"

A/N: Revised! Yo minna! If you have read the first version of this, I have changed it to just a double xover, the triple one made it to complicated. If this you're your first time reading this, pay that no mind. The pairing is going to Kagome/Male harem at the beginning, and then most likely end in Kagome Uchihacest. Drop by a review! Ja ne!


	2. Indiscriminately & Overly Affectionate

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Naruto

* * *

_"Uchiha Kagome…you came right in time…" Tsunade smirked as Kagome looked slightly surprised at her next words._

_"I have given you your rank back…and you will be shadowing Naruto around everywhere…"_

* * *

**Indiscriminately and Overly Affectionate With Strangers**

Shadows gave way to light as the petite figure stepped further into the room. Naruto vaguely wondered how he didn't even sense her in the room. In fact, even the Hokage had seemed slightly startled by the appearance of the young woman. Blue eyes that could put the sky to shame moved over the body of the man he called 'best friend' sister. He felt almost dirty acknowledging the fact that the thirteen year old was more than pretty. True, he had seen her pictures but they hadn't done the Uchiha justice. She looked almost _exactly_ like Sasuke had at her age and the thought was eerie.

He started with her face, taking in the soft planes. It was still slightly rounded in some places showing that she still had some baby fat that she had yet to shed. Her lips were ruby in color, slightly parted, set in a completely natural pout. Her eyes were not the black of her clan but a completely darker shade of blue than his own eyes. Staring into those eyes, Naruto shivered. She stared at him with complete indifference. There was nothing in her cerulean orbs, no flinching coldness, no fear, no happiness, _nothing_. He had leopard stare at him like that during his travels with the Jiraiya.

He had stumbled upon it while it was lapping up water and it turned to him. Its eyes were utterly empty. It didn't care about whether or not it attacked him. If Naruto had shown aggression then it would have attacked. If he left it alone, the leopard didn't give a damn. Either way, it was aloof, indifferent, unmoved by Naruto. It would kill him just as easily as it would walk away from him. Kagome had eyes like that, and it appealed to some baser instinct within him.

He stamped it down and continued his intake of her. Kagome had dark lashes that brushed the top of her rosy cheeks when she blinked with her lazy, slow blinks that reminded him strangely of Shikamaru. Her nose was small, delicate, and had a slight dusting of pale freckles upon her paler skin. Like her brother, she had inherited that delicate and fine pale though hers seemed more so than Sasuke's due to her time spent indoors. Her neck was long and shapely leading to her shoulders which were small and delicate. The young woman was brutally tiny, reaching barely to his mid-chest. Her hair, black as night, had the same dark blue sheen that her older brother had. It was long, tumbling in soft waves down her back and to her mid waist.

The kimono she wore was clearly expensive, crimson in color, bringing out the paleness of her skin. His gaze continued downward and almost against his will he took in her more feminine areas noticing the body she held was far more developed for a mere thirteen year old. Unbidden thoughts rose in his head and he tossed them down and continued his trek lower. Her waist was tiny, hips wide, legs longer than what he had expected on such a small body. She wore a pair of shorts on the ridiculously short kimono that reached only her mid-thigh. There was a gold obi tied to secure the kimono place and on her feet adorned the usual shinobi sandals. She didn't seem to have any weapons but he knew that Kagome Uchiha was a _living_ weapon.

She didn't need to arm herself to be dangerous.

"Not to make you repeat yourself... but did I hear that I could have my ANBU status reinstated?" Kagome asked softly, her voice huskier than it should have been for a thirteen year old. Something slowly awoke within Naruto as he stared at the small girl. It curled through his body, stretching its limbs and Naruto pushed it back. Something animalistic slid through his mind. It was almost _feral_. He fought against the feeling and surfaced to Kagome staring at him.

"I did but... as I said, and I was **quite** serious about it, you must shadow your new caretaker, Naruto Uzumaki." was the soft, weary reply from the Hokage as Kagome walked further into the room once again, this time not stopping until she reached Naruto's side, who was still seated. Their blue eyes connected and Naruto felt another shiver rip through his body, and Kagome merely gave him a smile that would have most males melt in their shoes. Leaning close, Kagome lifted a hand and touched the whiskered marking on his cheeks.

Continuing to lean forward, she pressed her lips to the spot just under his ear, her small, warm tongue poking out to caress the lobe. The air left his lungs and he couldn't help but feel slightly aroused by the action. Tsunade watched this all with a critical eye and Kagome paid her no heed as she moved a small, dainty hand to the back of his neck. Skillful fingers that could cause more harm than good moved through the blond locks expertly. A smile lit her lips as she watched Naruto's eyes widen slightly as she pressed her lips against his fleetingly before pulling away.

"Well... aren't you just a cutie...?" she all but purred into his ear. Naruto attempted to pull away but the grip she had in his hair was like iron as she pressed her lips to his cheek and then back to his ear once again. "So-" her lips moved along his neck as she spoke. "-cute." she murmured and her lips touched his again and as she pulled away this time, Naruto found himself following them to close the distance again. He jerked his head back and a smirk curved the reinstated ANBU's lips.

Naruto tossed Tsunade a look, sweat gathering on his brow as he shook in terror and desire. _This _was the girl he was to watch? _This was Kagome Uchiha_? Tsunade picked up on his silent questions and nodded her head. "Like all students, Naruto, she was trained in the art of seduction. You took a brief in course in the Academy with your peers but Kagome's was far more extensive." On the outer layer of that statement it was to be read exactly as stated but on the inner layer, Tsunade clearly said, _'Kagome Uchiha knows how to entice people and so be very careful because she is **not **above using feminine wiles to get her way'_.

One of the first symptoms of Kagome's disorder was making itself known. He glanced down at the list and pinpointed it as 'Indiscriminately affectionate with strangers'. It basically translated into not caring whom she was affectionate to as long as they weren't overly close. She didn't know Naruto and so there she was flirting with him and driving him to an aroused state and she seemed hell bent on keeping him there with the slight sway to her hips as she walked away, leaving him to take a sigh of relief or regret he was unsure at this point and time.

The words from earlier echoed strongly in his head.

_"The council does not want to deal with her any longer; the first step of their plan is to impregnate her, as soon as she turns sixteen. The council desires more Uchiha's and Sharingan wielders, and thinks it would be very beneficial to Konoha. However, immediately after the baby would be born, the council would execute Uchiha Kagome, deeming her no longer necessary to Konoha…"_

This was Sasuke's sister, whether the boy knew it or not, and there was no way in hell that he could just turn away from Kagome, knowing what would happen to her. Naruto owed it to his former comrade and best friend to take care of this girl until Sasuke had the sense knocked right back into his ass and came home. His blue eyes sharpened as determination shined within their depths. Naruto would do this because he couldn't live with himself knowing she was to be killed.

"I can do this... " he stated firmly to Tsunade whom gave him a look before smiling gratefully. She didn't want to sentence the young girl to death. It was the Council's fault that Kagome had even wound up in this situation anyway. Anger grew within her; that was the council way. They did their experiments and whatnot and then got rid of the failures without regard for their life. Get rid of the bad evidence and be done with it. She looked at the Uchiha that was perched at the edge of her desk, sending coy glances Naruto's way. "You said I can't tell anyone of the experiments or programs but can I have help?"

"And how would you go about getting this help?" Tsunade asked, brow arched in question.

"I would say that she is Sasuke's sister and was released from the psychiatric ward in Konoha Medical and we are rehabilitating her into society. End of story. Who is going to question it?" Naruto asked with a shrug of his shoulders. Tsunade merely shook her head in amusement and pride. Such a little sneaky bastard Naruto was. She then gestured for them to leave the office.

"Alright, Naruto. That's all that will be discussed. You'll be compensated as though this were a mission even though you're on 'break' and given extra to take care of Kagome's needs. If you'll check in with Shizune she'll give you your first bank draft for the mission." Tsunade turned her chair to look outside and Naruto and Kagome left the office. One moment Kagome was sitting at the edge of the desk and the next she was standing beside the door waiting for Naruto.

Naruto only blinked owlishly before shaking his head and walking out the door, Kagome following and watching in appreciation the way he moved fluidly. She, herself, had a bouncing step. Light on her feet, no sound came from her as they moved throughout the halls. Shizune was sitting at a desk in one of the open offices and she waved to Naruto, her face glowing until she caught sight of Kagome. Her features faltered and had to stop herself from getting out of her seat and running forward.

"Naruto!" Shizune called, slight fear filling her eyes as she looked at the young man and the small girl beside him. Kagome gave the woman an amused glare as she stepped closer to Naruto, her stance radiating 'possessive'. Shizune could only stare in obvious discomfort. When the Hokage had asked for Shizune for Kagome Uchiha's file, she knew that something would be happening with the frighteningly powerful young girl. She never thought that the Hokage would actually have someone assigned to rehabilitate her. She looked at Naruto in distress.

Especially that person being Naruto.

True, he was the Jinchuuriki for Konoha and as such had a crazy amount of power but this _Kagome Uchiha_. Her brothers were _Itachi _and _Sasuke Uchiha. _Both were traitors to Konoha and had a scary amount of power as well. Not to mention the youkai inhabiting Naruto was a kitsune. The things that Kagome could do to entice Naruto were disastrous. She could offer many things that would make the kitsune within him more than happy to comply. She was no fool.

She knew that Naruto and the kitsune had more in common than they were led to believe. She also knew that behind his facade of cheerfulness there really was a monster that was waiting to be unleashed. It was there in his eyes sometimes; the thoughts that screamed he did not think like a normal human usually did and should. But... Shizune loved the boy like family. She smiled down at the two, her thoughts being wiped away for now.

"What can I do for you, Naruto?" Shizune asked, giving the duo a glance.

"I need a bank draft for the mission that Granny-Tsunade assigned me." Naruto answered with a grin. Shizune nodded her head and bent over her desk, writing up a slip for s certain amount of money. She then handed it to the blond haired boy.

"This will cover all of Kagome's basics for a month or so. In a week, come back for the mission compensation." she told him and Naruto nodded his head, slipping the slip into his frog wallet. He was completely unaware of the glances sent toward Kagome as he did so. He was also unaware at the obvious threat circling through Kagome's eyes as she stared down the medic-nin.

"Alright! Thanks, Shizune!" he called happily as he began to turn away. Kagome latched onto his arm and Naruto looked down at her questioningly. "What is it, Kagome?" he asked as they walked away and turned the corner, unaware of the wary filled sadness on Shizune's face.

"Oh nothing, Naruto." she murmured softly, her soft body pressing along the hard planes of side. Naruto could only purse his lips as he began to pull away from her but the grip she had was ridiculously tight. Something within him was stirring, the very something that Shizune feared (though Naruto didn't know that) and Naruto clamped it down. This small girl, unlike her counterpart, did not have super strength so he was more persistent and firmly but gently pushed her off of himself.

"Kagome, there are things called 'personal bubbles'." was all that he said and then he continued walking, Kagome following close behind, amusement and slight anger filling her oceanic orbs. She slowly moved up beside him, her body moving fluidly. Naruto had to remind himself she was only thirteen years old.

Soon they left the Hokage tower and moved along the streets of Konoha, many pointing and gasping as they walked passed. Kagome wore an engaging smile upon her lips and did nothing that signaled she was as dangerous as she was. Naruto soon became fed up with the constant whispers and pointing and finally looked at his charge.

Nothing signaled that she was different, in fact, nothing was off about her in the slightest. She looked every other normal genin that he had seen so what was it that made people stop and stare. He stopped walking, looking around at the civilians. Kagome continued her walk and paused when she realized he wasn't following. He looked over her and noticed the insignia on her back and felt like stabbing himself with his kunai.

_She was wearing an Uchiha fan on her back._

No wonder everyone was starring.

He really had to get her new clothing soon.

It didn't take them long to reach the bank, Kagome constantly looking at the things around Konoha, people of Konoha constantly looking at Kagome. It was a good exchange. After getting money from the bank and having his little frog filled to the brim, Naruto and Kagome were once again on the main street. It also didn't take long for Kagome to once again press her soft body against his.

"Kagome. We've discussed this." he said patiently, very unlike Naruto, but he knew, for Sasuke, he had to try his best and teach her how to be normal.

"Naruto!" she said softly, her lower lip pouting, face the essence of innocence. Her eyes though, oh her eyes screamed that she was from innocent. They were filled with the emptiness a vast canyon had. He paused as something swirled within their depth's. He looked closely and she looked away, she seemed to have trouble making eye contact with him, something he noticed that she had problems with from earlier as well. He lost train of thought as Kagome leaned up and pressed her lips to his ear, nibbling softly upon the lob, drawing it into her mouth teasingly.

"K-Kagome." he stuttered just as a soft, 'shhh' slid passed her lips, her hands moving delicately along the orange and black jacket.

"Naruto." she whispered softly. "Can we go to the Uchiha District?" she asked gently.

"It's been forbidden territory since Sasuke left." he told her, senses clearing up as he said the name of his rival and best friend.

"Can we go to the Uchiha District?" she asked more firmly, her front pressed against his, hot breath rolling along his flesh. Again, something within him clawed from the inside and he once again pushed it down. Her lips pressed firmly to the side of his neck and he placed his hands on her shoulders to push her away. He had to be firm and not bow to her every whim. He had to ignore her femininity and the way she felt so right in his arms. He had to rehabilitate her into society. He was slowly pushing her away-

"Naruto?" a voice called in the distance.

...and his day couldn't get any worse.

Maybe he didn't really understand what his mission was when he accepted it.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki::** Soooo, yeah. This was requested to be updated next so I re-did the chapter. This one is officially done being reconstructed. Now I can get to the actual updates.  
**Sasuke::** When Do I appear?  
**Alucard:: **Never. As far as I am concerned; you're a runt.  
**Youko:: **At least he's actually _in _this one, unlike myself.  
**Sasuke:: **Quit your bitching, asshole.  
**Youko:: **Want me to feed you to a plant?  
**'Gome Yuki:: **Muses. - - eyes roll - - Alright. So this update is slightly short! Each chapter will be named after the symptom she'll be showing in said chapter. We're going to be seeing a darker side to Naruto as the story progresses and yes, I am aware that Kagome is thirteen. This is the Naruto world though. They are shinobi and so yeah, in my eyes at thirteen, fourteen, and fifteen, I do believe they would be making relationships with one another. **The more reviews the faster the update!**


	3. Presumptive Entitlement Issues

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Naruto

* * *

_He had to be firm and not bow to her every whim. He had to ignore her femininity and the way she felt so right in his arms. He had to rehabilitate her into society. He was slowly pushing her away-_

_"Naruto?" a voice called in the distance._

_...and his day couldn't get any worse._

_Maybe he didn't really understand what his mission was when he accepted it._

* * *

**Presumptive Entitlement Issues**

Naruto cursed as he looked over to the side to see the _last _person on Earth he wanted to meet right now. He knew that he was going to eventually ask for help on Kagome but not so early in the game. After all, there was no telling _how _she would react around Sasuke's sister. Would she freak out and try and help? Immediately shun the girl for being the sibling of Sasuke? Or would she try and use the girl for her own benefit. He groaned aloud and tore himself from Kagome just as aquamarine orbs narrowed at the small girl. Sakura stood, in all her pink and red glory, before the two shinobi. Her hands were on her hips, eyes still narrowed, as she waited for an explanation.

"Who is this?" Sakura asked with a barely concealed anger, doing the 'look'. The one every female gives one another open first meeting. It starts with head and travels down to the feet and then begins rto head right back to the head. It wasn't a sexual look like a male would give but one of pure jealous loathing.

"Hey, Sakura! Long time no see!" which was a blatant lie; they had seen each other the previous night after the usual get together with the other squads. "I was actually just thinking about you!" he smiled, a quick flash of teeth that was normally quite heart-stopping. This was Sakura though, and she had known him for several years. There was no way on earth that she would be giving into his charms. No one knew where it came from or how it happened, but he had blossomed into a fine looking young man and like his best-friend, he had developed a sort of following.

It was humorous to say the least.

"Uh-huh! Don't lie to me, idiot!" she growled. Everyone knew Sakura had a temper and those on the streets avoided her like the plague, especially when she was around Naruto. Whenever those two were with one another, the poor boy was always being hit for some reason or another. It was quite sad. She took a threatening step toward the teenager and paused as the kunoichi beside Naruto narrowed her cerulean eyes at Sakura and also took a threatening step forward. She released Naruto and tilted her head to the side, almost cutely, before giving the elder girl a smile. Naruto moved to grab Kagome and pull her back from the volatile pink-haired girl but Kagome merely stepped out of reach.

"You weren't about to hurt _my_ dear Naruto, were you?" Kagome asked softly, though the threat was barely concealed within that question. Sakura looked down at the small girl that was currently giving her the sweetest smile but most threatening tone she had ever heard. Sakura's own eyes narrowed and she stepped forward until she was chin to face with the girl. She looked between Naruto and Kagome before her cheeks grew red with anger and distress.

"Are you _serious, _Naruto? Have you really gone so low as to be robbing cradles?" she screeched and Naruto could only blanch and attempt to soothe things over. Sakura wasn't having it though and continued to move forward and push passed Kagome which was her first mistake of many where the thirteen year old was going to be concerned. Kagome turned slightly and her fine ebony brow arched in what was going to be cool indifference but the malicious spark in her eyes was anything _but _indifferent.

Sakura was slowly advancing on Naruto, yelling insults such as 'pedophile' and 'creep' at the boy. She raised a gloved fist to hit Naruto on the head but before Sakura or Naruto could even really register what was happening, Sakura had her hand held in an iron grip and Kagome was standing before Naruto, her cerulean eyes sparkling almost angrily. Sakura was sputtering as she tried to pull her hand away from the smaller female with no such luck. A coy smile grew on Kagome's face, curling her lips upward and making her look much younger than her thirteen years.

"Now, now, _now_, Sakura." she murmured having heard Naruto call the female's name. "There is no _need _to get violent." she purred as she stepped forward, her grip only tightening on the hand she held within her possession. Sakura cried out as her hand popped dangerously and Naruto's eyes widened as he went to help his team mate but Kagome growled quite threateningly at him. "I am telling you this once, woman, Naruto is to never come to harm by your hand _ever_. Do I make myself _perfectly clear_?" she asked softly, almost sweetly. More pressure to the hand was placed dangerously and Sakura whimpered.

"Yes, God, yes! Just let me go!" she cried out and Kagome did just that as Sakura clutched her hand to her chest. The fingers seemed to be broken if the way they were held at odd angles wasn't any clue. her wrist also seemed to have been broken as it was at an almost ninety degree angle to the stepped forward and Sakura stepped back. Malicious joy spread through her and she gave the kunoichi a grin.

"He is _mine_ to toy with, not _yours _or _anyone _else." Naruto wanted to roll his eyes but he was currently bent over Sakura, taking a look at her injured hand. He was fussing over her and Kagome looked on in confusion. She was unsure of _why _he was fussing over the woman, after all, she had never been fussed over in her life. Sakura had large tears rolling down her cheeks and Naruto was trying his best to take a look at the injured hand. Kagome merely stood there, the confusion turning to a glare. Why would Naruto be doing such a thing? She stepped forward and Sakura skidded back. Kagome found this extremely amusing and stepped forward again, only to have Sakura practically scream and try and run away.

"Kagome!" Naruto growled, Kagome looked over at him and shrugged her shoulders in a movement that clearly stated she was unhappy with his tone. "Leave her alone!" he yelled and caused Kagome to pause in her minor torment. She didn't quite understand as she looked over at Naruto and Sakura, her eyes narrowed. She was lost and confused and it wasn't something she was amused with, not at all. Naruto fussed and Sakura had tried to get away from him as well as Kagome.

"Sakura! Let me look at it!" Naruto practically hissed. He was angry that Kagome hurt his teammate and friend but it wasn't like she knew any better. Sakura pulled away from him and stood on her own.

"I'm going to the hospital, just leave me alone!" and then she disappeared in a puff of smoke but not before her gaze slid over to Kagome angrily. Naruto sighed from where he was still crouched on the ground and looked over at the young girl. She was staring at the spot where Sakura had been sitting and then she walked over silently to him. She crouched in front of him, her gaze moving over his features.

"You are angry." she stated as he stared at her and nodded his head tersely. "I can't understand why." she admitted to him.

"Because Kagome... " he began wearily. "You can't just attack people because you want to! That's _wrong_! You only attack those that are trying to hurt you or someone you care about out!"

"But Naruto... I care about you because you are _mine _and I was defending you from harm. Does that not mean what I did was right?" she inquired, her head tilted to the side.

"Kagome, you have no idea what the word 'care' means." he murmured in disgust.

"Actually, the word **care **is a verb or noun. In the sense it is a verb used to describe feelings held for another being and - " Naruto gave her a look and interrupted her text book definition.

"You can tell me what the word means and say that you can 'care' but you've never experienced caring so how can you care about someone you just met?" he asked, standing up. He began walking and Kagome looked down, her brows furrowed as she went over what he said in her mind. He stopped when he heard her voice, soft, musical, filled with dark amusement.

"You are wrong, Naruto." she mused. "I have cared but regardless of that issue, I did defend what was mine from harm and that is what counts." he turned and growled deep in his chest.

"No, Kagome. I am _not _yours. You can't claim people like they are things and you do not attack another shinobi of Konoha!" already his head was beginning to hurt as he stared down the little girl so much younger than he and yet in some ways so much older. Her eyes moved over his face and she shook her head, her hair flying about her face wildly. For a moment he could Sasuke in her features and his breathe caught in his throat. For a moment, he could see his best friend in her. He saw what she was and what could be.

"You fought Sasuke, Naruto. You fought my brother, a shinobi of Konoha." was all she said and then she walked ahead of him and didn't turn back. Naruto was left looking down at his feet, his hands clenched into fists. When he looked up, Kagome was no where to be seen. "Shit!" he cursed and was off looking for her.

Meanwhile, Kagome took to the rooftops, her body flying through the wind. For a moment, she was free. She was disgusted with how the _outside _worked. If it had been up to her, she would have happily slipped the tongue from Sakura's mouth and hit her over the head with it several times. An amused yet malicious smile slipped onto her lips as her mind conjured up the scenario. With that scenario came thoughts of Naruto which caused anger to course through her swiftly. He dared to lecture her on her attacking others. Her features hardened abruptly. She had been taking down rogue shinobi longer then she could remember and so she knew _all _the rules regarding attacking other shinobi especially ones of Konoha.

She didn't understand how these people functioned with their rules and problems.

When she had been ANBU she had no rules. She was given a mission and she completed that mission by whatever means necessary. If that meant people died, so be it. If that meant someone had to be tortured, oh well. If that meant her teammates had to be incapacitated by _any _means, death was her usual way, she was fine with it. Yet here, in Konoha, with civilians, the shinobi actually looked out for one another. It was an odd thing to contemplate, looking out for another shinobi.

When she had been in the ANBU branch, Root, it had been a kill or be killed world with others that were to share her fate in the Weapon Plus program.

Kagome had chosen to kill.

She fought with every ounce of her strength and come out on top. True, she was a failed experiment for the most part, but she had been one of the strongest to ever come out of the program. That was all that mattered. Kagome knew all the details of her file. She knew the history, the doctor's notes, kill count she carried, the plans that had been made for her, her family, Kagome knew _everything_. She couldn't bring herself to give a damn though. Why should she after all?

She lived for nothing except her next mission.

And even that had been taken away from her for now.

She sighed and paused in roof top running, overlooking the city of Konoha. She looked at where she stopped and was pleased to note she had come to Uchiha district. Kagome frequently left Konoha but she had never had the desire to look at the place that had been her home for only a few short years. She still didn't hold the desire to look at her ancestral home but she felt as though she were supposed to care in some ways. She had no ghosts of the past because as far as she was concerned, she had no past. She leaped from the roof top and landed gracefully on the ground, arms crossed along her chest.

Naruto had said the place had been forbidden territory but in all honesty, without her elder siblings, people she had never remembered actually meeting, the Uchiha Compound was initially hers.

She walked silently into the district, the wind flowing about her body gently, her raven tresses caressing her cheeks.

It was hot. Distressingly so, but she had been trained to for go most comforts. With the wind came a variety of scents. The earth, the trees, the animals, the fruit, the _blood_. The Uchiha district smelled distinctly of old blood. The Uchiha had Massacre had been many years ago but she could smell it there to the point she could taste it on her tongue. She wet her lips and continued forth. She had no need to be there other than the fact the lack of need made her _want _to be there.

She eventually found herself at the main house, _her_ house.

She stopped outside and for a moment... just a moment she could hear the soft humming of her mother.

Kagome wanted to enter.

She took a step forward... and then turned away from the house, walking back the direction she had come. She came to a frantically pacing Naruto outside the Uchiha district walls. She felt a tinge of amusement as she saw him grumbling and debating on entering the grounds or not. She moved quietly and moved closer to the vessel for Kyuubi. Just as he turned to make another round of pacing, Naruto saw her, and just barely stopped himself from bumping into her. He growled angrily at her and stood but inches away from her.

''You ran off and to the Uchiha District of all places!" he yelled, blue eyes glinting angrily as he stared down at her. She did nothing but look up at him. "What part of _shadowing _did you not understand?" again she said nothing but looked up at him inquiringly with large, blue eyes. "Kagome!" he called. She took a step forward and Naruto could feel the line of her body against his. He looked down at her, blue meeting blue, and for a moment, he forgot he was angry with her. There was heat from her body, radiating from her and he could feel it through small distance. For some odd reason or another, he thought that she would be cold to the touch. She leaned up, her small, dainty hand caressing his cheek and then moving lower to caress his neck.

That small dainty hand moved from tender to crushing in an instant.

She had her hand wrapped around his neck and squeezing slightly though not enough to stop his air supply.

"You have a demon inside of you, Naruto." she murmured as she leaned up and pressed her lips to his cheek as Naruto's hands came to grip her wrist. "I know this because I am ANBU, remember that, Naruto. Remember that I have the tendency to kill people, remember that I am not above doing dirty deeds to get what I want in life, remember that even though you have a monster in you, _I am a monster._" she whispered and then her lips were caressing his. She pulled away ever so slightly, "You are _mine _because I say you are and because I want it to be so and you will _never _dispute that ever again. I claim what I want, when I want. You are _mine _because no one is saying otherwise." she murmured, her lips moving over his again.

Naruto pulled back no matter how much his body rebelled against the action. He looked down at Kagome and his hand abruptly came down on her arm, hitting her deftly in the elbow. There was a stinging in her arm and she released Naruto's neck and pulled back. He glared at the young woman before softening, "Kagome... again, I am not yours. Claiming people is wrong because everyone is free to live as they want. People are free to make their own decisions and do what they want to in life. To claim someone unwillingly is trapping a bird and never letting them fly. Do you understand?"

He wanted to teach her, God he wanted to teach her so that she could function normally.

He needed to teach her and keep her alive because he failed Sasuke once and could not fail him again.

_He would not._

"Naruto..." Kagome began softly as though he were the one with the problems instead of her. "I have never been free. Do _you _understand?" she asked.

And he did.

Naruto understood that Kagome could _not _understand because she had never been given choices and had never been able to do as she pleased. Kagome had never had a person like Iruka-sensei to come out of the blue and take her under their wing. She never had a rival like he had in Sasuke. She had never had a crush like he had on Sakura. Kagome had never been allowed to live. Naruto seemed to realize that Kagome would never be able to function in society because she had never been allowed to be apart of society.

"Kagome, let's get something to eat and then buy you some new clothing. Where do you _want _to go?" he asked her. This was his first step into rehabilitating her back into society. Naruto was giving her choices. She looked confused for just a moment and then she looked up at him. She had always been given food to eat, she had never ever been allowed to actually choose the food.

She fidgeted for just a moment and then opened her mouth before snapping it shut and then looking at what was around them. "I want meat. I want yakitori." she told him. The words 'I want' sounded odd without her saying something along the lines of, 'I want you to go away' or 'I want you to shut up'. Naruto nodded his head and led her away to a stand. Kagome followed behind him and felt something odd but pushed it down as Naruto handed her beef yakitori. She nibbled on the beef stick and they continued walking not saying anything.

The food in her hands tasted oddly satisfying, more so than usual.

Maybe because it was her choice to eat this food.

She smiled and Naruto nodded to himself, proud, until she _had _to say something.

"You're still mine."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Gome Yuki:: **This chapter was titled 'Presumptive Entitlement Issues' which basically she means that Kagome likes to claim things that have no reason being claimed and claims them for no reason.  
**Sasuke:: **This chapter had a little more insight on how Kagome works. She isn't going to become a docile kitten over the course of one night.  
**Alucard:: **In fact, the coming chapters she'll most likely get worse.  
**Youko:: **Which of course screams ass loads of fun :3  
**'Gome Yuki:: **This is of course, an experimental fanfiction and that basically means that it has no definite plot. Review! :)


	4. Fixation With Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Naruto

* * *

_She smiled and Naruto nodded to himself, proud, until she had to say something._

_"You're still mine."

* * *

_

**Fixation With Blood**

It had grown late when they finished their yakitori and Naruto had yawned loudly when he turned to the ANBU by his side. She looked up at him as though sensing his gaze and blinked her large cerulean eyes at him. It seemed almost sinful that such a small, lovely girl was supposedly sadistic and cruel. It was hard for him to understand how one _child_, and she was a child, was ranked as one of the most dangerous shinobi in Konoha. It was both ridiculous and depressing. Most shinobi children didn't make their first kill until they were thirteen or so and even _that _was somewhat rare because their Sensei's normally did any killing blows when they were on missions.

Yet, Kagome had a kill count that rivaled many other shinobi twice her age.

"It's late." Naruto murmured, shaking his head of all negative thoughts. "We'll get you some new clothes tomorrow, for now I'll take you home and let you get settled in. Come on!" In truth, Naruto was exhausted as he walked home, the days events catching up to him quickly. He yawned again and glanced at Kagome to make sure she was still there. Soon they came to his slightly run down apartment building and walked the steps to his apartment. He unlocked the door and waited for Kagome to enter before him. She paused, blinking large cerulean eyes at him before nodding her head and warily entering the room. He rolled his own sky blue orbs and mentally sighed, _Anbu_.

The scent of _male _assaulted her senses as she entered the small apartment.

It wasn't messy, nor was it tidy. There were a few articles of orange and black clothing scattered here and there, a few dishes in the sink that needed to be washed, and the single bed was unmade. It was a normal apartment as far as Kagome could tell. She had seen many on her missions to other countries and lands. She herself had been given a single room that lacked all furnishings except for several articles of clothing and her bed while in the 'Weapon Plus' program.

She moved around the room and touched the small knick knacks with something akin to wonder though Naruto was unable to tell. Her fingers brushed the picture by his night stand and she pulled them away minutely before her small hand picked up the frame. Her eyes moved over a younger, slightly more naive Naruto. He could have been her age or younger in the photo, and with him there were three other people. She recognized the pink haired girl from before as well as the jounin, Kakashi, but the other... she didn't recognize at all.

She frowned as she brought the picture closer, taking in the distinct features of the pale male with ebony hair and obsidian eyes. He held himself with both arrogance and a distinct loneliness. Her thumb moved along the male's face, finding something familiar with him though she was unable to tell what that was. She turned to Naruto, her cerulean gaze piercing him, glowing within the darkness with an inhuman light.

"This boy..." she murmured, her eyes darting back to the photo. "Who is he?"

Naruto heaved as sigh as he walked toward her until he could feel the line of heat between them. His eyes were soft as they looked at the picture, "That's - " he cleared his throat of the emotion that threatened to thicken his words. "That's Sasuke - that's your brother."

She could remember very, _very _little from her childhood. Mostly she remembered voices and scents and with those voices and scents came names but no faces or places.

She remembered the scent of sandalwood and pine and a soft, childish voice whispering, _"I'll take care of you, 'Gome-nee-chan."_

She knew that scent and voice as Sasuke's but she was never able to remember his face.

"Sasuke-nii." she said softly and then she placed the picture back on the night stand and peered up at Naruto through dark lashes. "I'm tired and would like to sleep."

The blonde nodded his head as he yawned and made his way to his dresser. He rummaged for a few moments before turning to the kunoichi and tossing her several articles of clothing. It was a plain white t-shirt and pair of black boxers from his genin days. "Those might fit a little large on you because you're so slender but they'll do for now." Kagome nodded her head and he pointed to a small hall where the bathroom was located. It too was small and had a shower/bath mix. Slowly Kagome bgean to strip off her clothing, her dainty fingers undoing the obi and allowing it to unravel around her waist.

Slender digits pulled the crimson kimono from her body leaving her in her shorts, shoes, kunai pack, and breast bindings. She pulled a kunai from the pack and placed it between the curve of her breasts where she then cut away the bindings. They fluttered to the ground as her small [but generous for her age] bounced with release. She slipped out of the sandals and pealed away the kunai pouch and shorts untl she was standing in nothing more then a pair of black underwear. The white, cotton shirt felt soft against her skin as she pulled it over her head. The boxers hung low on her hips and but they too were comfortable. She tossed all the old bandages in the trash and folded her things methodically.

When she was done, she stared at herself in the mirror, her cerulean eyes wide and blinking. She looked younger then she was, appearing maybe ten rather then thirteen. She offered her reflection a charming smile, delighting in the way it seemed so _real_, the emotion she placed into the action, and knowing it was so _fake_. The smile fell and her thoughts rose to the picture she had just seen.

So that was what her brother looked like. Her eyes closed as she savored the memory. True, she might as well not have any family at all but she wasn't stupid. She was a failed experiment, partly because for as long as she had been 'trained' she had always asked on updates on her siblings. The few memories she managed to hold, no matter how incomplete they were, were of her brothers. She had always been aware she had living family as well of the fact that it was likely they thought she had not survived the wounds from the attack she had been involved in.

She grabbed her things and walked out of the bathroom, gaining a perfect view of Naruto's well muscled, lightly tanned back as he pulled a shirt over his head. The blonde turned around and offered her a slow smile. She tilted her head to the side, acknowledging that he looked different without the head band to push the spikey blonde tendrils from his forehead and without the black and orange jumpsuit, he was lean muscled. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as she placed her things on a chair of the small two seater table.

"There is only one bed and I don't have an extra futon considering I never have people over for the night." Kagome only nodded her head and made her way to the unmade blankets. She slowly crawled on top of the bed, feeling exhausted with the events of the day and curled beside the wall. She turned her head as Naruto stood off to the side and watched her.

"Are you coming, Naruto?" she called. "I don't want what's mine to suffer out in the cold." Naruto opened his mouth to retort but sighed instead and rolled his eyes as he slid into the bed, careful not to touch her. Shinobi don't ever really sleep. It's more of a state of rest where they can still remain semi-aware but Naruto was resting deeply when his long form curled around Kagome's smaller one. Kagome on the other hand had been wide awake.

She turned on her side, looking up at the dozing form. Her cerulean gaze narrowed and she pressed her fingers to her cheek, touching the whisker markings. Her fingers trailed lower, brushing along his jawline, and lower still until they rested upon his neck. She applied slow pressure, knowing that in that moment, she could crush the life from him all beneath a tender touch. She _hated _Konoha with everything she had and it would be so simple to end his life and run into the night much like her siblings had once.

She gave a soft, humorless chuckle.

Running seemed to be a family thing.

Her fingers twitched and she smoothed the bangs from Naruto's forehead with her free hand before pulling it back to her chest. Her pointer finger thumped along his pulse with every beat of his heart. She could feel the rush of his blood through his veins and a piece of her ached to see it run along the cool, white sheets. She wanted her pale hands covered in the sticky, red substance. She wanted to taste it as it ran down her throat. The mere thoughts had her eyes roll back in her head and her body shiver with anticipation.

Crush his throat and he wouldn't be able to breath. Simple.

Not to mention the blood that would dribble down his lips as he gasped for air. The life fading from his sky blue orbs would be pure beauty.

Again, her fingers twitched. She applied slightly more pressure, her ears ringing with sounds he would make. Her eyes momentarily flickered to the picture and she frowned. She had heard her brother had not been able to kill Naruto though he had defeated him. She wondered why. Sasuke, though she did not know him, was an Uchiha. They did _not _allow opponents to live. It sang through their blood to eliminate the weak that had fallen at their hands. So why had Naruto been spared? Naruto moved and her hand tighten almost on reflex, not to kill bu to hurt, before Naruto's eyes snapped open, his hand grasping hers, fingers entertwined to keep her from making the killing blow.

He looked at her, eyes not accusing but understanding.

"What were you planning, Kagome?" he murmured softly. "Did you want to take my life?"

Kagome said nothing but stared.

"I've been awake for awhile now." he confessed. "You might be ANBU and you might be dangerous. Like you said earlier. You might be a monster, but _I _have a monster inside me and he won't let me die. I may be asleep but _he_ is always awake. Crush my throat and it will heal." Naruto whispered. "Try it, Kagome, if you really want to." Her eyes were two dark wholes within her head. Nothing was seen on or below the surface of those cerulean pools but her fingers slowly retreated from his throat. She was awarded with a bright smile from the vessel and a pat on the head.

"You can't save me, Naruto." she told him dryly as she turned on her side, back to him. "I wanted to kill you just because I could and to see how red your blood would look against your sheets."

"I gave you the option to and you didn't do it." she could feel him adjusting and stretching. "If you had then I would believed you were a lost cause but I would have tried anyway."

Kagome only snorted and closed her eyes, waiting for the morning to come but not before hearing, "You may not have faith in me being able to help you, but I have enough for the both of us."

She wanted to roll over and tell him that she experienced urges, did things, and acted a way that no one could cure.

Not even stubborn blonde kitsune vessels.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Sorry for the long wait, I know it's short. It's experimental so yeah. I normally just do 2.000 words. I'll have another update in about two weeks! Review pleaseee! I like reviews! Next chapter Kagome meets Naruto's friends and he experiences one of Kagome's more violent symptoms.


	5. The Truth Hurts

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Naruto

* * *

_She wanted to roll over and tell him that she experienced urges, did things, and acted a way that no one could cure._

_Not even stubborn blonde kitsune vessels._

* * *

**The Truth Hurts**

Clear, sky blur orbs opened and stared at the outside world through the window that over looked his bed. Rain pitter-pattered off the glass as clouds rumbled in the distance. Blond locks fell into his eyes as he turned his gaze to the girl that was curled against the wall. She appeared to be in a deep slumber however Naruto knew better. The girl was ANBU in a program that gave Root a run for its money. Sai often entered a half-asleep stage like she was currently entertaining. Pursing his lips he looked over her slight form and found that in sleep she was much more childish looking then he had imagined. It was a far cry from the young woman he had seen the day before. The shinobi in him shuddered in apprehension while the kitsune shuddered in anticipation.

His eyes were soft when he looked at her – she looked _so _much like his friend that he ached.

In sleep he could almost imagine it was Sasuke several years before and the familiar bitter taste of failure filled his mouth.

_He wouldn't fail Sasuke again. _

If he couldn't bring his ass back then he _would_ rehabilitate Kagome Uchiha.

Sitting up slowly, bringing his knee to his chest, he rubbed a hand over his eye while the other was braced behind him. He yawned loudly and reached his arms above his head to stretch the kinks from his back, eyes closed. He made a surprised sound in the back of his throat when small, dainty fingers ran along flesh of his stomach from where the shirt had ridden up. He looked down to see Kagome settled between his legs on her knees observing his facial expressions intently. Her cerulean hues were wide, curious as she dragged her nails along his flesh eliciting a shiver from his body. Naruto put his hands on hers and firmly placed them in her lap.

His voice was soft yet sharp, despite the flush of his cheeks, "No, Kagome."

Her smile was slow coming but wicked, "But Na-ru-to… morning sex is so~ much fun." She called lightly and the kitsune inside him roared against its cage – wanting nothing more for his host to bury himself within her softness. Naruto growled and pushed those kitsune instincts away and internally growled, _She's a child!_

The reality was – Kagome was a _shinobi _child, she was ANBU, and she was most likely far more experienced than he. ANBU were trained in seduction because some missions required it to gather information or complete an assassination.

He knew that you could not be in ANBU if you were pure.

If captured… capture for men resulted in torture.

Capture for women resulted in rape.

She had been in Danzou's care – and that man was sick and twisted on so many levels that he didn't even want to think about what had been done to her.

Her hands fought against his but he narrowed crystal blue orbs at her and firmly stated once more, "_No._" Kagome pouted and looked every bit of the child that she was in the moment except for the emptiness in her gaze and he pulled his hands from her with a sigh, "We're going shopping today to get you some clothing and whatever… girl stuff you need."

Kagome frowned and just as he tried to make eye contact she looked away, "I have never been… shopping before." She admitted coolly though there was an undertone of confusion in her voice. "We will do this together?"

Naruto nodded his head and leaned over to her side of the mattress, digging between the wall and mattress itself. Kagome scowled as the male gripped a kunai within his hand, "First thing though is that we need to go over some rules." Kagome nodded almost petulantly and he sighed, "No weapons, Kagome – _at all_. You can't keep throwing yourself at me either – it's wrong. Your body isn't a toy, got that?" he demanded and Kagome nodded though he could tell she wasn't really paying attention or even cared.

He frowned when she yawned and asked, "Anything else?"

"You _have _to stay close." He told her. Until he got a hang of her random bouts of insanity he needed to observe her and research attachment disorders. He had no clue what he was working with except what Tsunade gave him in her file and he didn't even have time to read it. He rubbed his temple and then Kagome was there again only this time her fingers moved through his hair softly, blunt finger nails running along his scalp soothingly. "What are - ?"

She cut him off with not-so-innocent grin and murmured, "Mine."

Naruto groaned in frustration and fell back on the bed as Kagome released a feminine chuckle before leaping off the bed and making her merry way to the shower. As the water ran Naruto cursed the Hyuuga that had attacked long ago and left her in this state.

.

He couldn't withhold the surprise that shown on his features when Kagome acted like an average teenage girl in front of the civilians. It made him almost physically ill that she was _that _good of an actress. She smiled when someone approached them in the clothing stores to see if she needed anything and even engaged others in conversation when they asked her questions in regards to the Uchiha fan that adorned on her back. She never stated directly she was Sasuke's sister but it had always been implied.

_"Oh? The fan? My brothers wear them as well!"_

_"My clan name? I really don't have a clan seeing as they are all either dead or scattered to the wind._"

No matter her response it was always seemingly heartfelt but he watched the amusement slide through her eyes as she played each villager like a well tuned instrument. Shopping with her wasn't overly difficult as she began to realize that she could have her choice of clothing items. Some were racier then he would have liked but he had decided that if he was going to give her options then he shouldn't deny her, her clothing but most were average kunoichi wear. Laden with shopping bags and eager to be out of the rain Naruto decided on a quick lunch so that she could change her clothing and then off to the library for research.

Upon entering Ichiraku's ramen stand [which had grown larger and was now indoors as the years went by] the little Uchiha was already in the bathroom changing into one of her new outfits. Ayame and her father had cast him an odd look as they stared at the young woman in confusion. The moment she had disappeared Ayame was at his table with a light squeal that nearly deafened him with its pitch, "Is that your girlfriend, Naruto?"

Naruto stammered as a blush filled his features, "N-no! She's my mission!" he answered quickly as Ayame's expression immediately became downtrodden.

She sighed, "Aww. She looks adorable though!"

Naruto sighed and covered his eyes as he whined, "Ayame~!"

She leaned over and patted his head, "I just want you to have a cute girlfriend! If Shikamaru can date that suna-nin then you can date too!"

Naruto leaned away from her and frowned, "Shikamaru has a girlfriend?"

She offered him a deadpanned stare, "How you don't know this is beyond me!"

Kagome chose that moment to return to the table and Naruto flushed again. This outfit was not something he had paid much attention to. It looked decent on the rack but it was most definitely _not_. The fishnet long sleeved shirt hugged her skin tightly and the back tank top atop of it accented her thin waist and generous bust. She wore a white skirt that brushed the tips of her thighs enticingly and he was glad to see she had enough decency to wear skin tight shorts beneath it although they stopped centimeters below her skirt. She pulled her hair away from her face in a messy bun and her headband encircled her neck as a fashionable choker. Beneath the fishnet on her arm he was able to easily see the ANBU tattoo she had been given upon entering the higher rank.

Ayame flushed as she took in the appearance of the young girl and Kagome winked her direction causing _both _the civilian and kitsune vessel to blush harder. Kagome bowed her head at the older female and lightly introduced herself, "I'm Kagome! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"A-Ayame!" she stuttered back before clearing her throat and offering her a light smile. "What can I get you?"

Kagome nibbled her bottom lip cutely and quietly asked, "Oden? Please?" Ayame was nearly beside herself with the cuteness and immediately nodded and disappeared behind the counter already knowing Naruto's usual. Kagome sat across from Naruto and snorted, "What a ridiculous female." She muttered as she began to drum her fingers along the top of the table.

Naruto frowned and observed her silently, "Why do you say that?"

"Because it's true." She shrugged. "Everyone is ridiculous. They trust blindly that I am as I appear to be. They think I am a lamb just as they are when the reality is that I am very much a wolf." She gave a light feminine chuckle before turning to gaze out the window. Her voice was soft and her eyes so cruel when she murmured, "_Silly, silly lambs._"

Naruto waited before asking, "Do you honestly believe that?"

Her voice was pitiless when she spoke, turning her head slowly to him, "Don't you?"

Naruto drew back and immediately protested, "No."

Kagome tsked and shook her head, "That's actually humorous coming from _you _of all people. You're a wolf as well – well, maybe not a wolf but kitsune." Naruto turned away and Kagome moved to his side of the table. She pressed against his side, her voice a husky purr, "So often do they forget _what _you are that you often forget as well." Her lips were hairbreadths away from his ear when she whispered, "_Silly, confused wolf._" Then she was gone and on her side of the table in an instant just as Ayame returned with their meals.

She smiled down at Kagome and Kagome returned it with a bright grin of her own.

Naruto couldn't stop thinking how wrong it was that she was stringing along everyone they met.

Kagome could only find amusement in his horrified stare.

.

They didn't stay at the library long because it bored the hell out of Kagome and Naruto soon found that a bored Kagome was not a good Kagome. They were only there long enough for him to construct a plan of action.

- First, Kagome needed a safe environment to return to and feel safe at [his apartment was fine]

- Second, Kagome needed responsibility. By giving her responsibility over a plant or an animal she would create an attachment to it [hopefully]

- Third, Kagome needed to realize he would not abandon her; he needed to be constant in her life [her moving from caretaker to caretaker is what caused the problem]

- Fourth, he needed to teach Kagome to curb her impulses [she acted on them like a toddler]

- Fifth, she needed to learn about morals and he needed to establish some morality within her [she had _none_]

- Sixth, she needed to establish self-worth [it was a common part of the disorder]

They were his main steps and weren't exactly supposed to be done in that order but at least he had a plan!

They stepped outside of the library, Kagome holding the umbrella as Naruto had asked her just as a familiar jounin was coming from across the street, a yellow book in hand. Without thinking Naruto yelled and waved, "Hey Kakashi-sensei!"

The older man flicked his lazy gaze to his previous student and looked away before turning back to him startled. Kagome looked across the street as well and her lips curled into a smirk when she saw the man. Naruto internally cursed his foolishness at calling out to the instructor and watched as Kakashi made his way toward them, an umbrella held loosely in his hands to protect he and his book from the rain. His single eye crinkled at the edge indicating a smile as he turned to Naruto, "Hello Naruto! What brings you out today?"

Naruto put on his best 'I'm-so-innocent' smiles and pointed to the bags, "Shopping!"

Kagome flickered her gaze along Kakashi's uniformed body and purred, "Hey, Kakashi – long time no see."

Kakashi narrowed his obsidian eye at her and sighed, "Who let you run loose?"

Kagome flicked her hair over her shoulder, "The hokage! They're trying to 'rehabilitate' me." She snorted and continued to hold the umbrella above their heads, "Naruto here is my caretaker. The irony is not lost on me that he has to help the sister of the one he deems his closest – despite his betrayal."

Naruto looked over to Kagome and growled lightly, "Kagome – you need to stop making careless remarks like that!"

Her cerulean hues flickered to his before returning to Kakashi, "It's boring~ now. How do you survive not having ANBU missions? There is a major lack of killing and screams." She sighed mournfully, "I do so miss the blood!"

Kakashi gave her a look of disgust, "You always were one of _those_ types."

At Naruto's confused glance Kagome reiterated, "I kill for the fun of it." She confided with a staged whisper.

"How do you know her Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto inquired.

His tone was cool when he responded, "We have had several missions together in the past."

"He never liked my ruthlessness – Kakashi didn't make the cut, you see? One can last only so long in ANBU before they go mad." Kagome's smile was more cruel then amused while she continued. "But you _were _one of us."

Kakashi chose to ignore her and gripped Naruto's arm and steered him away. The bijuu kept a sky blue orbs trained on his charge despite his previous sensei grabbing him and pulling him. They stopped just out of hearing range and Kakashi rounded on him, "Are you alright, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Fine – I'm fine." He grimaced when he saw her watching them closely from her distance, "She's a handful."

"Why did you agree?" Kakashi demanded. "That girl is a monster – everyone that came from Weapon Plus is."

Naruto frowned, "So you know about the program – you know who Kagome is." Kakashi looked away from him but nodded his head, "And you never once told Sasuke. Maybe he would have stayed had he known she was here!" Naruto growled angrily, hurt flashing in his eyes as his hands tightened on the bags. "He should have known! You were the one person he looked up to and trusted!"

Kakashi's voice was low, "What kind of an affect would she have had on him, Naruto? Think about it. He was so dead set on power back then – and Kagome is just filled with it! She was far above his caliber when he left and she would have been another reminder that his brother and now sister are stronger than him!"

Naruto's voice was thick with anger, "You don't know that!"

Kakashi could only sigh at his former student, "He was driven by power when he left. Kagome would have made it worse, made him feel inferior because he would have been in her shadow as well."

He shook his head, "Sasuke might have stayed."

The jounin placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders and shook his head, "He would have left all the same." After a few moments of silence Kakashi confessed, "It could have made him a monster."

Naruto was not immune to his once rival – turned friend – turned enemy's faults but he refused to believe what Kakashi was telling him. His voice was filled with conviction when he murmured, "_Not Sasuke._"

Kakashi frowned and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. He leaned in close, taking Naruto under his umbrella while he firmly stated, "We can't discuss what could have happened – it's in the past now Naruto. Right now just promise me if you ever come across Sasuke again that you won't tell him about Kagome."

Naruto frowned and queried, "Why?"

Kakashi's voice was lower despite the fact that none but Kagome were around and she was beyond hearing range, "At twelve Sasuke might have killed her – or tried. At fifteen going on sixteen…" Kakashi paused, obsidian orb blank from emotion. "Kagome is the last remaining female of the clan – Sasuke will need to rebuild his clan eventually and what better way than with a bearer of the Sharingan?"

Naruto nearly dropped his bags in shock and anger for what his former sensei was saying, "He wouldn't! He's not like that!"

Kakashi shook his head and sighed, "I know the darkness that lurks within my student's heart, Naruto and I guarantee you – " though it pained him to say it, disgusted and hurt him to think it, " – Sasuke would. The only one able to stop it would have been Itachi and he's dead."

It was a mistake to say with Kagome nearby and watching from under her umbrella.

Because Kagome was ANBU.

As ANBU she learned many useful arts.

One in particular came in good use at that moment – _the ability to read lips. _

Cerulean hues narrowed as Kagome wondered at the sharp pain in her heart and why her hands trembled to the point of dropping the umbrella.

She wondered at the warm moisture at her eyes unable to tell if it was rain or tears.

Pale digits swiped at her cerulean orbs as the rain began to steadily drench her.

"Ita-nii." She murmured softly as gripped her chest where heart felt like it was being torn.

Natural defenses to emotion and pain began to rise quickly.

To counter her pain – bloodlust and the need to kill rose swiftly.

Danzou's voice was loud and clear in her head from years and years of conditioning and training.

_"You are a weapon – as a weapon there is no pain. When pain begins to run freely you turn it into blood lust and you kill. You feel nothing. Do you understand? Nothing except the thrill of the kill and the need for blood. That is it. Nothing else."_

And at this moment the pain she felt was excruciating.

She did as Danzou had always directed his disciples – his pupils – his children.

She turned the pain into something different.

Kagome didn't understand the hurt within her chest and she touched herself just to make sure she wasn't bleeding from a gaping hole. When she came away with nothing Kagome frowned and watched Naruto and Kakashi silently.

"I don't understand." She stated quickly as she clenched her hands. "What is this?" she inquired lightly. "This pain? Where is this coming from?" Kagome closed her eyes and stated quickly, "It hurts. It honestly hurts." Frowning Kagome was there one moment and the next she was standing beside Naruto, her fingers digging into his arm brusingly.

Naruto looked down startled, "Kagome?"

Her expression was dark when she responded sharply, "Make it stop."

Naruto frowned, "What?"

She growled lightly and hissed, _"Make the pain stop!"_

This time Kakashi responded with a light, "We don't understand – what pain?"

Kagome glared at both, "Useless."

And then she was gone.

Naruto cursed, "Shit."

And he was gone too leaving behind Kakashi whom honestly didn't know what to make of the situation his former stuent found himself in.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Angsst! I like to make each chapter a little longer then the last~ So the next chapter will be even longer! Kagome found out Itachi is dead! Not that she cares - not on the surface but subconciously she does care. This will ultimately be a Sasuke x Kagome x Naruto most likely. I already have the next chapter planned out! Naruto has a plan! YAY! He needs one to deal with this kid. Review and share your thoughts? :3


	6. As the Blood Falls

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Naruto

* * *

_And then she was gone._

_Naruto cursed, "Shit."_

_And he was gone too leaving behind Kakashi whom honestly didn't know what to make of the situation his former student found himself in._

* * *

**As the Blood Falls**

She moved faster than Naruto because she was smaller. It didn't matter how much chakra that Naruto put into his feet she would only increase hers as well and still be ahead of him. Kagome's fingers twitched with the needs to fight and kill and eliminate while Danzou's voice replayed over and over in her head. She wasn't allowed to feel pain. Pain has to be turned into bloodlust. It was the only way to stay alive – the only way to keep moving. As a kunoichi if she gave into the pain then that was it – she would be clouded by it and she would die.

This wasn't a physical pain though and she didn't know how to deal with it.

She wasn't _being _attacked.

No one was trying to kill her.

Yet still she felt like she was dying.

So she ran until Naruto was a far off memory and the rain clung to her and caressed her and overtook her with its chill. Cerulean hues wild Kagome didn't stop moving. Like an animal trapped in a cage too small, she ran. She needed _blood_. She needed to see it. She needed to feel it. She needed to smell it in the air. Lips pursed Kagome stopped in the middle of an empty street and breathed in. The lust was overtaking her and filling her.

It was a feeling she was familiar with and this feeling she could handle. Her eyes fluttered close and she allowed her senses to reach around her – _feeling, wanting, tasting_ – the energy in the air, searching for something living. Her answer came to her through her blood induced haze as a small ball rolled into her leg. The Uchiha opened her eyes and they were no longer blue but rather a demonic crimson with three tomoe around the pupil. She looked down at the ball and up at the small feet that entered her line of sight.

The child could have been no older than five and there were several others not far off playing in the rain, their jacket's slick with mud. The little girl gave her a gapped tooth grin and in a voice that was saccharine sweet and grated on her already frayed nerves, she spoke, "Do you want to play with us?"

Reflexively she gripped a kunai in her hand and held it loosely at her side as she looked at the small child, Danzou's voice echoing and whispering and telling her to _do _what she wanted to be _done_. Kagome was gone – far too gone for reason and far too gone for help. She was beyond everything and all and she _desperately wanted to kill this child_ more than anything in the world. So she bent down to eye level with the little girl and with a smile that was more cruel then kind Kagome nodded her head and stated simply, "Sure."

.

Naruto was growing more and more worried as time ticked by and he continued to run in the direction Kagome had taken off into. His stomach was twisting in knots and he was beginning to have a sense foreboding overtake him. He licked his lips as rain continued to pelt him and he moved with a speed that was almost uncommon to shinobi. Kagome had looked absolutely murderous when she disappeared and it unsettled something inside him. His lips pursed Naruto looked in every direction – fearing that the Uchiha would do something that she just wasn't supposed to do. Breathing heavy Naruto stopped and took several deep breaths.

He honestly didn't think she would _hurt _anyone in Konoha, after all this was her home as much as it was his but she had looked so frightening for one so young and seemingly so innocent. Looking around he shook his head and was about to leap onto another building when _the screams_ filled the air. He stopped what he was doing immediately, heart dropping in his chest as he turned toward them. They were high pitched squeals indicating young children and then abruptly as they began they stopped and Naruto moved toward them.

_Please, please, please don't have done something stupid, _he silently prayed thinking of Kagome. The sight he came upon would haunt his subconscious forever. Kagome stood in the middle of the playground, kunai in hand, and splattered with blood. Her gaze was turned upward, her hair falling into her eyes and flying behind her like an ebony curtain. At her feet huddled a frightened child also covered in blood, clinging to Kagome's leg. There was a visible tremble in the kunoichi's body as her eyes opened revealing a familiar crimson to his gaze. Other children huddled behind Kagome and a few feet away lay a dog, bloody, and dead.

Kagome ran a hand through her hair as she took a deep breath and gently nudged the child away from her, her hand brushing through the little girl's wet bangs, and gazing into her horrified eyes, "You're okay." Kagome murmured, "Go back with other children and go home. You shouldn't play in the rain." The little girl nodded and ran off to the other children and soon they scattered in pairs and trios, running in different directions.

The moment the little girl disappeared Kagome collapsed on her knees and Naruto stood immobile as the Uchiha crawled and laughter bubbled from her throat. Rain washed away the blood on her flesh but it remained splattered on her clothing. Kagome continued to crawl to the body of the dog as the sit throat continued to bleed and she stopped beside it. Her laughter did not subside and his horror turned to disgust as she buried her fingers into the slit made by her kunai. More blood spilled and her laughter echoed around her.

The laughter broke off into sobs as she began to stab the kunai into the dead animal over and over again. There was a madness in her crimson eyes that shook Naruto to the core and not in a bad way because at the core of Naruto lay a dormant kitsune with his own brand of madness and maybe – just maybe… that shook Naruto _more_.

.

Naruto walked into his apartment, Kagome held bridal style in his arms. She was quiet as a mouse and did not stir despite the fact her cerulean hues were open and wide and staring at nothing. He almost tripped over the bags in his doorway and silently thanked Kakashi for bringing Kagome's clothing that he had left behind in his fit of worry. The moment he walked into the apartment he shuddered as cold air enveloped him and his rain soaked body. Naruto sat her on the kitchen table and Kagome allowed a half smile onto her lips as she fell back onto the table top. She lay there for a moment and covered her eyes with her hands as her shoulders shook and trembled and began to giggle.

The kyuubi vessel leaned against the counter top and watched her with a dry mouth wondering why she laughed so hollowly. His answer came to him when the laughter stopped and she spoke in a voice that was partially amused and partially euphoric, "And you want to help me… you poor boy. You have no idea what kind shit you're up against." She removed her hands from her eyes and tilted her head to the side as she pushed herself into a seated position.

Naruto cleared his throat and shook his head, wet, blond locks falling into his eyes over his hitai-ate, "I don't – you're right Kagome. I honestly have no fucking _clue _what I'm up against here. I'm out of my depth but dammit I'm going to try!" he growled angrily. "I can't do this though if you're against my helping you! If you don't want help then I'll send you back to Tsunade and let them impregnate you! I'll let them kill you." He spoke, voice cracking under the force of his anger and sadness. When he spoke next his voice was oddly subdued, "I need your help to make you better."

Kagome watched Naruto with a detached acceptance, reading the lie in the way he set his shoulders easily. He would force his help on her regardless. He wouldn't back down. Not Naruto. He failed an Uchiha once before – he wouldn't fail her; pride and honor would not allow it. After watching his chest move up and down with his harsh breathing Kagome finally spoke, "I almost killed those children. I _like _children – and I almost killed them." There was blankness in her cerulean hues that had Naruto almost flinch. "I went with that child with every intention of killing her because the need for blood rose swifter than I had anticipated. Hearing that… Iatchi was dead made me feel pain…" she touched her heart, a look of confusion lacing her features. "…and I do not understand it – this pain. I know that when pain is evoked then I need to turn the pain into bloodlust to remove my enemies, but there were no enemies. There was no one around to kill. Had that stray mad-stricken dog not come across us at that moment – my kunai would have been buried in that little girls throat when you appeared."

Naruto looked up at her and frowned, "You need to control these impulses, Kagome."

The Uchiha met his eyes and returned his look, "I can't get better, Naruto. You can't fix me."

Rubbing the back of his neck Naruto informed her softly, "I can try."

Speaking just as soft Kagome pushed herself off of the table top and pressed her body against his, whispering in his ear, "And if you fail, Naruto? What then?"

The kistune vessel looked down at her and in that moment a feral animal rose in the place of the humanity that lingered in his eyes, "I will fight for you."

She lay her hands on his clothing soaked chest and inquired, "Against?"

"_Everyone_."

And Kagome heard the conviction in his words and she believed him.

He would fight for her because she was Sasuke's sister – because she was a monster and monsters?

Well – monsters flocked together like two birds of the same feather.

Kagome swallowed thickly and for once in her blood soaked, pain filled life felt something… _odd_.

She looked up the blond and narrowed her eyes at him in confusion, "I'll make you a deal. I do not want you dying because of a lost cause. I want you dying because I killed you. I will go along with this experiment of yours – I will help you to _help _me. If you fail though, Naruto – if you fail to bring me from the edge then I want to be the one to take your life. You die by my hands and my hands only."

Naruto, seeing that this was his chance, nodded as the animal disappeared back into its cage and a smile bloomed onto his features as he quickly agreed, "Deal."

This was a deal he did not plan on loosing – so much more than his life was at stake.

Kagome's and her future were too.

Before failure meant Kagome would be impregnated and killed – and he just couldn't allow that; he would have fought tooth and nail for that.

Now failure meant Kagome would kill him and she would still be impregnated and killed but he would be dead and unable to help her.

Failure was not an option.

.

Naruto watched as Kagome came out of the shower covered in a small pair of shorts and a large shirt while she toweled her hair dry. She was calmer then he had ever seen her before and the trembling threat of madness had faded from her eyes. She walked forward and took a seat on the bed beside him. He sat legs crossed with his back being pressed against the headboard. Kagome mirrored his position and tossed the towel to the floor as she waited beside him.

Naruto cleared his throat and began to speak, "So – my apartment is _your _apartment. Do you understand that? It's small but it's yours and if you want we can use the rest of the money to buy you some things you like."

Kagome glanced at him through the corner of her eyes as she inquired, "Things?"

"You know – girl stuff." Naruto grumbled and Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. What stuff qualifies as 'girl stuff'?"

Naruto sighed and ran his hands through hair quickly in frustration, "I don't know! I'm a guy!" Kagome gave him a look that clearly stated, 'and you expect me to know why?'. Sighing he grumbled, "We'll go shopping again tomorrow." Grabbing his notes from the library he looked at Kagome and stated, "It's important that we establish this as 'home' to you."

Kagome frowned and spoke slowly as though unsure of the words she was about to say, "Home is… foreign to me."

Naruto nodded and looked away, "I've lived alone my whole life so I guess we can understand the word 'home' together." The Uchiha nodded her head and bid Naruto to continue. He scratched a whiskered cheek as he looked back down at his papers. "You also need to realize that no matter what I'll be by you every step of the way but we have to have rules. You have to _try _and help me. You need to curb your negative impulses."

She looked at him with a frown and leaned forward, "Impulses are just that – _impulses_. A moment of split decision and quick action. Controlling them won't be easy."

"We'll find a way. You're thirteen – you shouldn't be having sex, trying to kill people at random, trying to inflict pain at random, etc. Those things cannot continue. It's sick and twisted." He grumbled to her and Kagome arched a brow at him curiously before a smile bloomed onto her features. She crawled toward him and Naruto stopped flipping through pages of notes. Sky blue orbs narrowed and Naruto's cheeks bloomed with a crimson blush, "No."

Kagome could only watch in slow burning sadistic pleasure as the male shifted uncomfortable and she settled herself closer beside him, her small hands caressing well corded arms, "Do we really have to get rid of the attempts at seducing you?" she pouted almost petulantly. She nipped at the underside of his jaw and Naruto carefully pushed her away.

"Yes, Kagome! It's important! You can't keep leaping at me! Or anyon else!" he growled. Kagome licked her lips and gave him a look that clearly stated that it was one thing that wasn't going to change. "Anyway – I'm going to introduce you to some team mates tomorrow and you're going to apologize to Sakura."

Cerulean hues narrowed while she scowled, "To the pink haired female?"

"Yes. You have _no _manners!"

Kagome's scowl deepened, "You don't have any either!"

Naruto huffed and looked away, "But I don't have a problem!"

"You have kyuubi inside you – you have a problem."

"Rude brat."

"Prickly bastard."

Naruto almost smiled because when she pouted and brooded the way she did, she looked almost exactly like Sasuke and there was no doubt Naruto missed his rival turned friend turned traitor.

"Come on, Kagome." Kagome turned to Naruto as he hopped off the bed and offered his hand to her. She took it tentatively and he pulled from the bed.

She gave him a displeased glance, "What are we doing?"

Naruto pointed to the bags by the door and grinned looking very much like the kitsune that inhabited his body, "Establishing normalcy in your life." Kagome tilted her head to the side blinked large cerulean hues at the male in front of her. Naruto watched the action and tentatively lifted his hand to pat the top of her head. She allowed the action and Naruto's own blue hues softened. "We can do this, Kagome and once you're better we'll bring Sasuke's ass back together."

Kagome merely allowed the male to believe what he wanted, neither agreeing or disagreeing even though she honestly didn't give a shit either way.

.

When night fell Naruto and Kagome returned to the small bed, Kagome facing Naruto's back while he slept. She contemplated killing him again that night if only to prove to the world she couldn't be saved. It was a disorder, yes but not necessarily incurable. It really all depended on her – did she want to be fixed?

Did she want to fall to the standards of society that her brothers had banished from themselves when they became missing-nin? Did she have it in her to care about other people? She remembered the child and the children she had wanted to kill just to stop the pain and feel something else and she closed her eyes. She actually _liked _children. She thought they held an innocence and purity that she herself had never possessed and she was fiercely protective of the younger ones if only because that she wanted to protect what she could never be and she almost destroyed that light.

She almost tore it apart just see the street run red.

He heart seized within her chest like it had done much earlier and she clutched it with a furious hand, her body lightly convulsing in the bed. She hunched into a little ball while a choked sound left her throat. The movement and sounds quickly woke Naruto who turned to look at her and the horror in her eyes when she murmured, "I-It hurts again."

Naruto's hand over-lapped hers and his voice was soothing rumbled when he spoke, which was odd considering she thought him a loud ass most of the time, "It's called pain, Kagome…"

"I don't like it." She cursed quietly, "Make it _stop_."

Naruto shook his head, "I don't know what you were thinking about Kagome but you can't make it stop. You have to ride this pain out. Pain is a human emotion meant to be exoerienced despite how much it sucks."

Kagome looked up at him with empty orbs that quickly filled with crimson, "If I make people bleed it stops."

The kyuubi vessel touched her head and soothed back her bangs, "Deal with it, Kagome. Remember impulses. Stop them! What were you thinking about?"

Kagome closed her eyes and growled, "The children. The children I almost killed."

"And the first time?" he demanded. "Why did you freak the first time?"

Kagome blinked quickly, Sharigan swirling to life in her eyes, "_Ita-nii. Ita-nii is dead."_

Naruto's eyes were hard when queried, "And did you care about the children? Care about your brother? You _don't_ care, remember?"

Kagome shook her head and she whispered, "I don't care!"

"But you feel pain when you think about killing the children? Feel pain when you remember Itachi being dead?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" she growled as she felt that odd moisture in her eyes again.

Naruto leaned over and harshly yet softly snapped, "Then deal with it!"

Kagome fought against his grip on her hands as she attempted to push him, "_It hurts!_" she screamed as she pushed and scratched at him. Naruto adjusted himself and straddled her waist quickly, holding her arms above her head. "_Get off me_!"

"Kagome! You said you would help me! You're not helping me!"

Kagome thrashed against him and glared as continued to scream and curse his name until her vision began to tunnel and finally fade.

_Turn the pain into blood._

_Feel nothing._

_You are nothing. _

_Care for nothing._

_Love no one._

_You are a soldier._

_You eat, breath, live, die a soldier's life. _

_Turn the pain into blood._

_Turn the pain into blood._

_Turn the pain into blood._

.

Waking up was hell and Naruto felt like his head was splitting open into so many different directions that he was sure he was dying. He groaned loudly as the scent of iron burned his nose. He attempted to open his eyes but his body was not having that as it screamed against the intrusion of light against his eyes. There was an odd taste in his mouth he was curiously warm. Cursing as the shinobi rubbed his eyes and blinked against the light he slowly began to come to and register what exactly was wrong with him.

He felt like he had a crazy night with Jiraiya which just wasn't possible.

The sannin was God knew where.

Aching muscles protested as he pushed himself into a seated position.

After a few moments of struggle Naruto gathered his bearings and opened his eyes completely giving a mental cheer as the dots faded from his vision.

The moment he took in surroundings his stomach protested and he fought the urge to vomit.

He was in his apartment but blood littered the walls, the floor, the bed – _everything_.

In the middle of the destruction lay Kagome, naked, and looking very much like a contented kitten.

Naruto was equally nude and sitting right beside her.

To his horror blood, dry and flaking, covered his flesh.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Dun dun DUN! :3 Oh yeaaah~ so they have a deaaaal. Naruto thought it would be easy. Soooo not easy. I love this story. Not gonna lie. Cruel Kagome rocks my socks. I may bring in Sasuke next time. Maybe. Leave me reviews, yus? Love you guys! I'm kind of curious to see what you guys think happened!


End file.
